disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchor
Anchor is one of the three vegetarian sharks that Marlin and Dory encounter while searching the ocean for Nemo. He is a frustrated hammerhead shark who is part of the "Fish are Friends, Not Food" support group. He is voiced by Eric Bana. Finding Nemo He first appeared in the film when Bruce brought Marlin and Dory to the meeting. He was seen swimming around in circles with Chum in the sunken submarine and displayed a frustration due to Bruce keeping them waiting. Fortunately, Anchor does not eat the two fish. The next scene is shown with Anchor and the Bruce and Chum reciting their club pledge with Anchor adding that dolphins are not their friends. After this Bruce asks if they had brought a "fish friend" for Step Five. Anchor happily says he has brought his and raises a fin to reveal a small green fish with huge eyes shaking in fear. As the meeting progresses, Anchor as well as the other two sharks and Dory find out that Marlin is a clownfish which excites him, and end's up getting hit in the eye by an excited Chum. As Marlin starts to tell his joke, (which he keep messing up on) he begins to loose interest. He then looks somewhat relieved when Marlin stops telling his joke and swims to an unknown object, and nods his head when Bruce whispers to him that "for a clown fish he's really not that funny", referring to Marlin. As Anchor turns around, Marlin explains that his son was taken by divers to which Anchor says that the diver was probably American. This hints that the hammerhead is not too fond of Americans for some reason. The next scene shows him give a confused look as Marlin and Dory carry a divers mask over to them and watches as the two fishes fight for said mask. The tug o war ends when Marlin accidentally lets go of the mask which hits dory in the face causing her to bleed. When Bruce smelled the blood and went back to predator mode, Anchor, as well as Chum tried to do an intervention by holding back the great white shark. Despite this, Bruce was able to get away from the two sharks and chased after Marlin and Dory. As the chase went on, Anchor and Chum went after Bruce only to get stuck in a porthole with Chum yelling, that Bruce really didn't mean it. When Bruce is finally able to corner the fishes in a torpedo tube, Chum apologizes about his friends behavior and Anchor adds that Bruce is "really a nice guy." Unable to stop his friend, Anchor watches as Bruce tries to get the two fishes only tho see a torpedo get lodged in Bruce's throat. As Bruce swings the torpedo to get it out of his mouth, Anchor barley manages to avoid getting hit and watches in horror as it floats towards an underwater mine. While he is watching in shock, Bruce snaps back to his former self and while seeing the danger orders his friends to "swim away" just as all of the mines start to explode. For the rest of the movie it is unclear whether Anchor and his friends survived the explosions. Finally at the end it is revealed that they did survive. Anchor shows up with Bruce and Chum to drop off Dory from one of their meetings. After this, they swim away. Disney Parks Anchor appears as a statue in Bruce's Shark Shack in The Seas with Nemo & Friends. Gallery nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1866.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2178.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2152.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2108.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2226.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2255.jpg nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9818.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9813.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9808.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9801.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9800.jpg Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2417.jpg October21st.jpg|Anchor, Bruce and Chum in Disneystrology book Trivia *Anchor is very self conscious about his head shape and does not like anyone staring at it. *He met Blenny after the fish's friends dared him to approach Anchor. *When not with Bruce or Chum, (or Blenny) he likes to spend his time alone to think. *He was the first one to join Bruce's club. *He appears to be a Winghead shark, a species of hammerhead. *For some reason, Anchor's mouth is located where an actual hammerhead's neck would be. Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Australian characters